Two of a Kind
by firecat811
Summary: A young girl looking for someone she lost long ago finds more than what she wanted...any thing else and I'll ruin the story. I suck a summaries. No flames. Mild Bobby bashing. Plz only constuctive criticizm. Major ooc
1. An Unexpected Reunion

**Two of a Kind**

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men**

**Quietly, a young blonde haired girl sat in the back of a police car thinking of all the possible ways she could have not screwed up her life; then her thoughts turned to her family. Everything used to be fine, and then they found out that her brother was a mutant. Then everything fell apart, first her parents started treating him like crap, then he ran off without saying good bye; and this was why she had left for the streets, to escape her parents, and find her brother.**

**Now ten years later, she had done something completely stupid, and was on her way to a school; a school for mutants. She was hoping to find her long lost brother there, and was hoping that this police officer would keep his mouth shut for the rest of the trip to Westchester. No such luck.**

**"Well, freak, we're almost there." he said.**

**"Don't call me a freak. Just leave me the hell alone." the girl said darkly.**

**Finally, for the rest of the trip he was quiet. Her thoughts again went to her brother. He had been her only friend, the only one she had been able to turn to for comfort, and he left without telling her good bye. Tears began to roll down her pale cheeks as the pain of this betrayal cut her deeply.**

**Finally, they reached the school; it was like a huge brick mansion surrounded with lush vegetation. It was becoming clear to her that to survive here she would have to pick her friends wisely. Wiping the tears from her eyes, the young girl left the car and went up to the door and knocked. A white haired young woman answered the door.**

**"Oh, you must be Lin. Do you have your things?" the woman asked.**

**"No, that dumb officer took it. He made the whole trip like living hell. He won't give me my stuff, because my lighter is in it." Lin said.**

**"Alright, I'll get it, you just go inside to the TV room, and I'll be right there." the woman said.**

**Not wanting to make a bad first impression, Lin went inside. If the outside looked huge, the inside was even bigger. There were halls leading everywhere, upstairs, downstairs, and some that lead to what appeared to be dead ends. Lin went into what looked like the TV room. She looked around nervous and self conscious of what the others thought of her. **

**About five minutes later, the white haired woman walked in carrying her small bag of belongings. She smiled pleasantly, and beckoned her to follow. They walked to what looked like a wall, and went through a doorway hidden in the paneling. **

**"Now, Lin. Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. I hope you weren't bothered too much by that officer on your way." the woman said.**

**"No the man just called me a freak most of the time." Lin said flatly.**

**"sigh Well, I'll show you to your room. By the way, I am Professor Monroe; the man over there is Logan. Don't irritate him, please. At least not before classes. You'll find that many students will despise you for doing that. He tends to give out quite a bit of homework, and gets rather irritable for the rest of the day." Professor Monroe said.**

**"What classes do I have?" Lin asked.**

**"None today. Tomorrow you have Self Defense with Logan, World History with me, and math, physics, and literature with Hank. Classes start at eight o'clock. Get up at seven if you want breakfast. You can rest, or you can explore the school." Professor Monroe smiled.**

**After she left, Lin went through her stuff; her lighter, fluid, and gloves were all there. Looking around her new room, she found it to be quite comfortable. The dresser held many different types of clothing; she was pleased to see that most of it was black, which was how she felt at that moment.**

**Tired, Lin set the alarm clock near her bed for three hours, so she could sleep. Finding a set of pajamas, Lin changed, and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.**

**Three hours later, Lin's alarm clock was sending a barrage of beeps into her ear; she groaned, but got out of the bed. Still groggy, she changed into a black oversized hoody, and black baggy jeans. Unable to find sneakers, she put on a pair of black army boots, and finally finished her ensemble with her black leather fingerless gloves.**

**She left her room to explore the school, her new home. She began to wonder if she could ever call anywhere home, especially after her last one. Seeing the kitchen, she went to find some food, only to find some one she had only hoped of seeing, her brother.**

**"John?" Lin called softly.**

**"Who… Lin? Jaylin is that really you?" John asked in disbelief. **

**"I've been looking for you for so long. I missed you." Lin murmured.**

**"Lin, I'm sorry I left without saying good bye, or without explanation. I will always be your brother; nothing will ever change that… Lin, were you following what Magneto did?" John asked.**

**"Yes. Now if you don't mind me asking…WHAT THE HELL POSSESED YOU TO DO SOMETHING SO FREAKIN' STUPID?!?" Lin shouted.**

**"Alright, keep it down; you'll attract Bobby. He made what he what he was doing seem right, like… like if we destroyed the humans, we would have a paradise. When we lost the battle of Alcatraz, I found myself waking up to realize what I did was wrong, and that everything I did was a crime against society. Then I began thinking of you; since at the time I didn't know you were a mutant, I realized then that if we killed all the humans, I would have to kill you too. Now I'm treated as an outcast, I'm no longer trusted by those I used to call my friends. Don't ever make the same mistakes I do." John sighed.**

**"Unfortunately, John, I've made my own. The reason I'm here, is because I committed arson. John, let's never separate again." Lin said.**

**"Never again… Squirt." John smiled.**

**"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Lin cried.**

**Just then Professor Monroe came in to see the reunion. Both brother and sister looked alike, and were trying to kill each other. Both were laughing, and wrestling to see who would win.**

**"Alright you two. Chill out." Professor Monroe shook her head.**

**"Chill out? That is almost impossible, especially for me." said both brother and sister simultaneously. **

**"I'm just taking a wild guess, but you two are brother and sister aren't you?" Professor Monroe asked.**

**"Yeah. We're fraternal twins…" Lin started.**

**"But, I'm older." John smiled.**

**"By two freakin' minutes!!!" Lin countered.**

**"Alright. I'll see you two in class tomorrow." Ms. Monroe said.**

**"I'd better be going to bed too." John said.**

**"Ok, I'm gonna go explore." Lin smiled.**

**"Sure. By the way, what's your power?" John asked.**

**"I can control fire, just like you dear brother. We ARE twins after all." Lin smiled.**

**"Just when I thought I was special." John pouted.**

**"You are… Just not the kind of special you're thinking of." Lin shot him his own cocky smile.**

**"I'm going to bed." John said flatly.**

**Smiling, Lin left the kitchen for the TV room. There were two people in there, Logan, and a boy who could control a television by blinking. She walked over and laid down on Logan's seat. He walked over and moved her legs, but she put them back in their original spot.**

**"I was sitting there." Logan said.**

**"And now you're not." Lin countered.**

**"Move, or be moved." Logan growled.**

**"No, I'm nice and comfy." Lin said cockily. **

**Now thoroughly irritated with this female version of John, Logan picked her up and set her down so that she was sitting, and leaving enough room for him. She was not in the least bit pleased with this, and she did another dumb thing… She kicked him in the tender spot, and he most definitely took it personally. His eyes flashed irritably, and he slammed her into the floor. Her body crashed to the floor with a sickening thud.**

**"Don't push me girl." Logan growled.**

**"Don't throw me around." Lin copped.**

**"Keep buggin' me kid and I'll make your life a living hell." Logan muttered.**

**"It already is." Lin stated.**

**"Go to bed." Logan ordered.**

**"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? You ain't my father." Lin countered.**

**John happened to see this, and pulled his sister out of there before she could irritate him further. The frantic look on his face suggested that Logan would still be irritated tomorrow, and take it out on the students. John took her up to his room, and began asking what had happened in the time he was away.**

**"Well, mum and dad acted like you never existed, and it irritated me. If they acted like that to you, what would stop them from treating me like that? So about a month after you left, I left. I went out looking for you, and I got mixed up in several things I never would have thought of getting into. I began to starve, so I began to steal, I was getting attacked by gangs who wanted me for rather disgusting reasons, so I joined a gang whose leader I knew well, and everything just fell apart. I found my power, and used it to commit arson, steal, and kill. Fortunately, I could never kill anyone with that power, not enough skill to control it that well. Then I burned down a school, and got sent here. John I think our family is cursed with making dumb mistakes. You joined the Brotherhood, and I joined the Blood. Let's try not to do so many stupid things." Lin sighed.**

**"It seems to be our curse to do these things, but at least we learn from them." John answered.**

**"yawn" **

**"You might want to go to bed. We have Logan's class first, and you don't want to be late. He'll use you as a punching bag. Trust me, I over slept studying for a test, and got to class late and he used me as an example." John smiled.**

**"Alright, my alarm is set for seven… Meet you at breakfast?" Lin asked.**

**"Yeah, I sit with Kitty. Bobby and Rogue sit there too, but they rarely talk to me." John said.**

**"Night, Saint John." Lin laughed.**

**"Lin, I dropped that part of my name for the sake of keeping my sanity. Good night, Squirt." John laughed as he left.**

**Shaking her head, Lin found some pajamas and passed out on her bed; dreams of strange people filled her head. People dying, fire, destruction consumed her thoughts. Then she saw him; Magneto standing amidst the pain and suffering, and her brother thrown at his feet. Unable to wake up, Lin watched in horror as Magneto brought a knife into her brother's stomach. His blood dripping from the knife, and Magneto's hands; blood staining John's shirt, and her standing there watching helplessly as her brother died at Magneto's feet.**

**"Wake up. Jaylin, wake up!!" John said.**

**Panting, Jaylin bolted up; tears streamed down her cheeks, and sweat mingling with her tears. The horror of what she saw still fresh in her mind, the pain and suffering still playing in her mind. She couldn't tell her brother what she saw, no matter what.**

**"Lin, what's wrong?" John asked.**

**"Nothing, it was just a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you." Lin answered.**

**"Lin, you were screaming something about losing me. What happened?" John pushed.**

**"Nothing, go back to bed." Lin said.**

**After John left, Lin couldn't go back to bed. The images were as vivid as ever. She was afraid to sleep, and was hoping what she saw never happens. Tears ran down her cheeks as the image of John with the knife in his stomach; she couldn't let it happen… But what could she do to stop Magneto? She wasn't that proficient in her powers yet. Unable to sleep, Lin sat there crying the whole night, until her alarm clock went off.**

**The first thing she did was see Professor Monroe about her dream. She was talking with Hank, and Logan which made this a little more uncomfortable. Hank was the first one to see her, and he told her to wait for a second. When they were done they turned to her.**

**"What is it Lin, you look upset." Ms. Monroe asked.**

**"I had a very vivid dream. It… It involved my brother and Magneto…" Lin murmured.**

**"Tell me." Ms. Monroe said.**

**"The first thing I saw was people dying, fire, and destruction, then I saw Magneto standing in the middle of it all. My brother was in an X-Men suit, and he was thrown in front of Magneto… Then… I saw Magneto stab my brother in the stomach… He said something about being a traitor to the Brotherhood. I couldn't do anything, I couldn't wake up, I couldn't help my brother; I was paralyzed. It all seemed so real…" Lin trailed off.**

**"Alright, we'll be keeping an eye out… Did Magneto have any powers by chance?" Logan asked.**

**"Yes, there were pieces of metal flying around him… The whole city was destroyed, and so was the school… You don't think this will happen… Do you?" Lin asked fearfully.**

**"We don't know… You may be having visions of the future, but the future can be changed. Lin, don't worry. We'll take care of it." Hank said.**

**"Thank you… This can't happen… Please don't let my brother die…" Lin said softly.**

**Ms. Monroe escorted her to her next class and reassured her that nothing would happen to her brother. When she got there, the only seat left open was next to her brother, so she sat next to him. A blond haired boy at the front of the room was starting the class, and was taking them to the gym.**

**He took Lin aside, and had her fight him so he could assess her fighting abilities. She required one on one sessions for a few semesters, or until she could fight the right way. **

**"Alright, every other day, you will spend the day with me here in the gym learning how to fight properly. You street fight, which while it can be effective, when you're fighting someone trained to fight, you will lose. You need to learn to fight the right way, or you may end up getting hurt." the boy said.**

**"What's wrong fighting street?" Lin asked.**

**"It's reckless. You leave yourself open for getting hit. Your stance is off, you are off balanced, and your punches are all over. My name's Warren by the way." **

**"Lin. I need to know how to fight… Something has been bothering me, and I want to be ready for if it actually happens." **

**"Ok, starting tomorrow, you and I will be down here working on your fighting stances and basic fighting skills. Meet me here at seven o'clock sharp." Warren said.**

**Lin looked around and left the room, her slender body outlined by the skintight tank top, and cutoff jean shorts. Tired by her exertion, Lin left for her room, but rerouted herself to her next class. She began to wonder if anything would be normal, but quickly changed that thought as she entered the class room… Nothing would ever be the same for her.**


	2. The Trouble With Visions

**Two of a Kind**

**Chapter Two**

**disclaimer: I don't own X-Men… I want to… But I don't.**

**Quietly, young Lin sat in the back of the classroom with her brother. She was very tired, and very sad by what she had seen in her vision. Little did she know that Magneto had already regained the use of his powers, and was looking for her. Occasionally, she would see flashed of Magneto and her brother fighting.**

**"Lin?" said a voice.**

**"Lin!" the voice said.**

**"Huh? Oh, sorry… I just…" Lin trailed off.**

**"Go wait for me in my office… You aren't in trouble… But there is a problem…" Ms. Monroe said.**

**"Not…" Lin gasped.**

**"Wait in my office. We'll discuss this there." she said firmly.**

**Lin left and went to her office, and found Logan, Hank, Bobby, Rogue, Kitty, Peter, and Warren waiting for Ms. Monroe as well. They all looked at her and looked like they were ready to kill. **

**"Lin, we've learned some very bad news about Magneto. He has gained his powers back, and is looking for you and John." Hank said.**

**"Why me?" Lin asked startled.**

**"Apparently, you have the ability to see into the future. And Magneto wants you so he can anticipate our next move. He'll stop at nothing to get his hands on you. Bobby, you and John will have to keep an eye on her… Yes I expect you to get along, and use teamwork. If anything happens to her both of you will be held accountable. He's after John too, Lin saw something very terrible about John. He was killed by Magneto." Ms. Monroe said.**

**"Why would Magneto kill his own right hand man?" Bobby questioned.**

**"He was wearing an X-Men suit, and Magneto called him a traitor to the Brotherhood. He was fighting against Magneto with you Bobby… He pushed you out of the way of a rather large man who called himself Juggernaut." Lin said softly.**

**"You've got to be joking. Pyro wouldn't do that." Bobby said.**

**"Pyro wouldn't, but John would. Bobby, I know what I saw. And now I wish I'd never seen it." Lin said.**

**"Fortunately, we have discovered a way to project dreams and visions into reality, and enable everyone else to see them. Just put this on your head." Professor Monroe said.**

**As she did this what she had seen, was projected onto a screen. All the pain and suffering, and death projected onto one screen. Lin couldn't stop it, more and more came out, and suddenly, she could see Magneto planning to attack the school. He was talking to a woman named Callisto. **

**"This mutant you're looking for, she's a class five. She has more powers than what she shows. She could be a threat if she learns to control those powers." the woman said.**

**"Really now… What powers are they?" Magneto asked.**

**"They all come from one major mutation..." Callisto said.**

**"Hmmm… What mutation would that be?" Magneto asked.**

**"She has the characteristics of... I guess that since a… she does as well. She is the only mutant that is a class... We've got to be careful." the woman said.**

**Then, the images and voices faded, and Lin was left collapsed on the ground. Her slender body lay limply on the floor convulsing, and trembling. This couldn't be happening, how could she see into the future, and the present at the same time?**

**"Don't let them take me… Please." Lin gasped.**

**"We won't." John said coming in.**

**"John? You aren't supposed to be here." Logan said.**

**"Anything that involves my sister getting hurt or captured by Magneto involves me." John said darkly.**

**"John… I don't want you to get caught up in this." Lin said.**

**"Lin I will not let them have you. As long as you're my sister I will not let Magneto take you." John said protectively.**

**"John, please." Lin begged.**

**"As long as I live they won't take you. Nothing you say will change my mind." John said determinedly. **

**The entire group of X-Men stared at John in surprise; he had matured more than they had expected. His grey eyes held a very protective look for his sister, and hatred for Magneto. He was no longer the reckless kid he used to be, he was older, wiser, and more insightful. **

**Lin ran out of the room and locked herself in her room. She couldn't let John die; he was the only one she had. Tears ran down her cheeks as she realized that her brother won't let her get hurt, even if it meant death.**

**Logan knocked on her door, and killed the lock on her door. She was lying on her bed, crying. Her pale cheeks were stained red with tears; fear the only emotion in her eyes. Logan felt bad for the girl, to know that she would lose her brother after she had just found him… He could not imagine the pain. **

**"Lin? Are you ok?" Logan asked.**

**"Would you be ok if you knew that your only friend and brother was going to die while protecting you?" Lin asked.**

**"No I guess not. Lin, we've got several people keeping watch over the school. Don't you worry." Logan said.**

**"There is no way to change the future. I can't stop what I see… I wish I could." Lin said.**

**"Lin, the future hasn't happened yet… The future can be changed." Logan said.**

**Lin looked up at him with a hint of faith, and a bus load of doubt. She couldn't believe that John wouldn't die, she couldn't. She looked away from Logan, and out the window to see a movement in the bushes…**


	3. The Rise of Hell's Angel and Goldfire

**Two of a Kind**

**The Rise of Hell's Angel **

**Lin frowned, as the shape in the bushes disappeared. Worry overtook Lin's mind, her grey eyes filled with fear as she remembered her vision. It couldn't be happening now… Could it?**

**"Logan, there's something out in the bushes." Lin said.**

**"You're seeing things. Nobody could get past our security… On second thought, we'll take a look." Logan said.**

**Lin sat in her room looking out the window as Logan went over to the bush. There wasn't anything there; whatever it was it was behind Lin, and it knocked her out. John saw a figure leaving with his sister and he was quite ready to kill whatever it was.**

**"Callisto!!!" John yelled.**

**The woman dropped Lin to the ground before a man whom everyone there knew very well. John's body tensed, it was Magneto. Before he could do anything, Ms. Monroe, who was now Storm, tossed an X-Men suit. John looked at her, confused; she smiled and motioned him to put it on.**

**Knowing that it was fixed so he didn't need his metal lighter, John put it on. Then he turned to face Magneto, his eyes were filled with hatred towards Magneto. Everyone there stood waiting for the reaction to John in an X-Men suit.**

**"Pyro, what a surprise. So you have joined the enemy?" Magneto sneered.**

**"I made the mistake of following you once; I won't make that mistake again." John said angrily.**

**"Pyro…" Magneto started.**

**"My name is John. Pyro doesn't exist anymore." John corrected.**

**"Well… this was unexpected… If you fight with them then you will die like them." Magneto sighed.**

**By then, Lin had woken up, and was trying to escape, but Magneto used some metal off the school to pin her to a tree. Her body twisted and turned as she tried to escape her prison. She knew what was going to happen, and she was trying to prevent it.**

**"Where do you think you're going, my dear?" Magneto asked maliciously.**

**"Let me go." Lin begged.**

**"No can do; you see, I need you to help me fight the humans. I don't really need John…" Magneto said.**

**Bobby was standing beside John, and was ready to fight with him. John looked at Bobby surprised, this was the first time in a long time that Bobby had stood beside him.**

**"Are you with me Bobby?" John asked.**

**"To the death. John, I'm sorry. I was being an idiot." Bobby apologized.**

**"I deserved most of it." John smiled.**

**Lin cried out as suddenly, two large pieces of metal flew towards John and Bobby. John saw them, and melted them; they were big enough to crush even Logan. As John finished that, Bobby froze Callisto. Unfortunately, neither saw Juggernaut until Lin called out. Shoving Bobby out of the way John was thrown roughly at Magneto's feet. Blood ran down from a gash in his forehead. Lin cried out many times and tried to wake up from what she thought was another nightmare, but was unable to. Begging Magneto not to do what she knew he would Lin reached as far as she could to get just one spark of fire, but the fire was gone. Unable to stop the inevitable, Lin watched in horror as Magneto plunged the knife into John's stomach ten times.**

**"John!!!!!!!!!!" Lin cried.**

**John gasped as the pain took him; it was sharp and throbbing, and the taste of blood filled his mouth. He had to hang on, but he couldn't. His stomach was ruptured, and he was bleeding too much. Unable to stay in the world of the living, John allowed himself to be drawn into death.**

**Tears ran down Lin's cheeks as she watched her own brother fall dead. Pain took her, and she began to lose the will to live… Then she became angry. Magneto would pay for this. Nobody ever hurts her brother. Nobody.**

**Suddenly, the anger began to meld with her sadness, and she began to feel a new power rising within her. It was like a fire building within her, fighting to come out. Eyes closed Lin began to draw upon this new power, her body began to glow golden, with fire surrounding her. Her eyes opened to reveal red and gold streaked dragon's eyes. Her hair became red, and gold, her clothes were now ruby and gold armor. A sword hung at her side and a bow on her back. Concern for her brother took the place of anger, and her looks changed from red and gold to just gold.**

**She now wore a golden sleeveless/ strapless dress; she looked like an angel, golden wings adding to her magnificent beauty. Her eyes closed as she gathered a power to her; a power that no other mutant had. Turning to her brother, she unleashed her power, which to the form of a golden light. **

**The light surrounded her brother, and entered him. It was healing his wounds, and calling him back. Back to those who care about him. Slowly, John came around, and woke up. Confused as to why he wasn't dead, he looked all over his body, not a scratch. Then he looked at Lin; her body was now surrounded by fire.**

**Now it was pure anger; her body was now consumed by fire. From the fire immerged a beautiful, but terrible figure. She wore ruby armor, and bore red wings. Her hair, and eyes were also red. She turned her attention to Magneto; he had messed with the wrong girl.**

"**Magneto you messed with the wrong Allerdyce." Lin said darkly.**

"**I will make all of your lives living hell…" Magneto ignored her.**

"**You want hell? I'll give you hell." Lin said.**

"**Oh really? And who are you to give anyone hell?" Magneto asked.**

"**I'm Hell's Angel." was her reply.**

"**Interesting name…" Magneto said.**

**Lin suddenly began gathering power to her, and as the power flowed to her, it became a huge fire ball. Her eyes flashed with anger as she threw the fire into Magneto's body. John began adding fire of his own, as his power, like Lin's, evolved into more than Magneto had bargained for. **

**Finally, Magneto was a pile of ashes, and Lin was back to her original self, but she had gained wings. John was looking at his hands as he realized that he had created fire. The look on his face was cocky to say the least, and everyone told him not to even think about it.**

"**What?" John asked innocently.**

**The whole group looked at him, and shook their heads. This would be slightly problematic as neither brother, nor sister could control their new powers just yet…**


End file.
